Angel Whispers
by Eternity-Knight
Summary: Cloud is depressed after defeating Sepiroth but no one knows why. Then one day, while out thinking, he hears a voice...


**Note: I don't own any of these characters, Square Enix does.**

**Angel Whispers**

An FF 7 Fanfic

Note: "normal" Cloud

"_Italics" _Aeris

It was only a few weeks after Cloud and the gang had defeated Sephiroth and saved the planet. A few days ago everyone had gone their own ways and returned to their lives. Everything was back to normal and everyone was happy, everyone except Cloud, that is.

Ever since they had defeated Sephiroth, Cloud had been depressed and no one could figure out why. He wouldn't speak to anyone, liked to be alone more than usual, and rarely was home. Everyone just assumed he wanted to be left alone and they did so.

Today he had gone to a small hill overlooking the ancient city and spent several hours thinking. He came to this hill to think because it was isolated, quiet and fairly difficult to get to. Today he was thinking about a certain flower girl who now resided in the life stream. Yes, he was thinking about Aeris.

"Why did she have to die?" thought Cloud.

"She was such a wonderful person, always laughing and smiling. It was great to have her around." Cloud smiled as he remembered some of the times she had made them laugh and smile.

Those memories, however, were soon replaced by memories of her death and how sad and upset he and everyone else had felt. These memories hit like a tidal wave and quickly drowned out every happy memory. Cloud was overcome by the sad memories and for a while he couldn't help but cry.

"_Cloud"_

Cloud could have sworn he had heard a voice, but there weren't any other people within miles. He just assumed it was his upset mind playing tricks on him.

"_Cloud"_

The voice was slightly louder now and he had definitely heard it that time.

"_Cloud"_

Cloud could almost recognize the voice now. "Aeris? Is that you?"

"_Yes"_

Cloud was ecstatic, he didn't know how, but Aeris was speaking to him!

"What is going on? How are you able to talk to me?" asked Cloud. "I thought you were dead."

_"In some ways I am and in some ways I'm not. My physical body may be gone but my spirit isn't. Remember how when someone dies their spirit energy returns to the planet and merges with the lifestream? _

_When I died the planet decided that my spirit was too valuable to let disappear so it let my spirit reside in the lifestream in one piece instead of merging. So ever since I died I've been here in the lifestream helping the planet. Remember when the lifestream came up and stopped meteor? That was all thanks to yours truly."_

"So it was you who saved the planet then?" asked Cloud.

"_Yes, but I couldn't have done it if it weren't for your help. If you hadn't defeated Sephiroth then I wouldn't have been able to stop meteor. Thank you for your help Cloud."_

"Don't mention it." said Cloud. "Though I get the feeling that you didn't go through all this just to say that."

"_You're right; I've been watching you ever since we stopped Sephiroth, and you haven't been yourself." _Aeris stopped for a moment,

"_I'm really worried about you Cloud. All the time I was with you I never saw you this depressed before. It concerns me Cloud. Is everything all right? Is there anything I can do to help? Please tell me Cloud."_

"I'm that easy to read?" asked Cloud.

"_Yes"_ answered Aeris.

"Alright, ever since you died I…" he trailed off.

"_What?"_

"This is really awkward…"

"_What? Please tell me Cloud."_

"I don't know how to say this…" he stopped. "Ok… The reason I've been so down lately is because I realized that I was the reason you died. I wasn't able to help you. I wasn't strong enough to stop Sephiroth from hurting you. It was all my fault…" he was quiet again.

There was a long silence.

"_Cloud… I had no idea. I didn't realize my death had that big of an affect on you. I'm really, truly sorry."_

Cloud remained silent.

"_Cloud, if it means anything, anything at all… I forgive you. I don't hold any ill will towards you at all. I never could think ill of you. You mean too much to me for me to think badly of you. It isn't your fault, it never was." _said Aeris softly.

"Of course it was. I wasn't able to stop Sephiroth from killing you. I was right there and I couldn't do anything. I feel so worthless."

"_Cloud, listen to me, It wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame for causing you so much grief it is me."_

"What?"

"_It was my choice to go to the city. It was my choice to go down to that altar. I knew it had to be done because no one else could have done it."_

"Wait, so you went there on purpose? You went there knowing you might not come back?" asked Cloud

"_Yes Cloud, I did. I could tell Sephiroth was there even before I arrived. I could tell what he was planning to do. He wanted to stop me from reaching the planet with the prayer to activate Holy. He knew I was coming and planned to stop me by any means necessary."_

"So you knew you were going to die, and yet you went anyway. You knew your duty to us and, more importantly, to the planet. Aeris… I didn't know." There was a long silence while Cloud absorbed this new information.

After a while Cloud spoke again.

"Aeris, thank you. I didn't even consider that you might have gone there on purpose. Now I am beginning to understand that it really wasn't my fault. Thank you so much."

"_I'm just glad that you are happy again. It makes me so happy to see you happy."_ she was then silent for a long time, as if she was thinking about something.

"_Cloud…" _There was another pause, _"Cloud, I love you. I knew from the moment I met you. I truly love you."_

There was another pause while Cloud took in what Aeris just said. When he could speak again,

"Aeris, I… I…"

"_Yes, Cloud?"_

"I love you too. I miss you everyday. I wish I could see you again. It would mean so much to me. I love you so much."

Then, right before his eyes, a dim light appeared. It grew brighter and brighter until he could make out a figure in the light. It gradually became more and more refined until he could see that the figure was, indeed, Aeris.

"Aeris? Is that you?"

"_Yes, Cloud. It's me."_ said Aeris

"It's been so long since I've seen you like that. You're just as beautiful as I remember you. Oh, Aeris, this means more to me than anything. Thank you."

"_Cloud, I'm just glad I could make you happy. It was all I ever wanted to do for you. It makes me feel good to see you happy again."_ she was quiet for a moment, then when she spoke again, it was very quiet.

"_Cloud…I have to go now. I can't stay much longer. Before I go I want you to know something. I will always be with you no matter where you are. I've always been with you and I'll never leave you. Just promise me that you'll never forget me."_

"Aeris"

"_Good bye Cloud"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too."_

After that, the figure gradually dimmed and disappeared.

"Wow… what an experience that was. Now I feel better than ever. Thanks again Aeris. I really owe you one."

Cloud spent the rest of the day on the hill thinking about what had just happened. It started to get dark so he stood up to go back down to his car. As he stood up he looked up at the sky and just for a moment he thought he could see Aeris's face in the stars. He stood there for a moment then as he turned around to head down to his car he thought

"Thanks for always being there for me Aeris. I really do love you and maybe, just maybe someday we will be together again. When that time comes, if it does, I promise I'll hold you and protect you until the end of time. I love you."

Cloud walked back to his car and for the first time in a long while he had a smile on his face.


End file.
